The Queen of Rock
Overview "Where words fail, music speaks." -Hans Christian Andersen Roxanne Clacher, or The Queen of Rock, is the Underboss of Toronto. She is one of the remaining rockstars in the world, with a great power over both gems and metals. Her explosive personality and passion for rocks of all type leave her to be an interesting individual, with a unique bloodlust that clears any doubts about her place in the villain world. Her attire is almost exclusively limited to dark and purple colours, often dark purple. She is known to wield an axe guitar, making her a fearsome warrior as well as a musician. History Childhood The Queen of Rock was born as Roxanne Elizabeth Elaine Clacher, the only child to her single mother, Fiona, in Dublin on the seventh of October in 1995. Her father was never present, having left before her mother was even aware of her pregnancy. It didn't matter, though. Her mother poured her love and passion into taking care of her. She was raised in a time where the Internet was still on the rise, but was young enough to be able to immersed within it. Rise to Evil Her mother was a geologist, renowned for her work at several universities in Europe. However, this made her a target for many villains. Her knowledge and discoveries were one of a kind. In an odd twist of faith -- when the girl was twelve, Fiona was kidnapped by a villain who called herself Dreadlock. A novice hero known as Supernova took it upon himself to confront the villain. Due to his lack of control, he ended up destroying Dreadlock's base, with Roxanne's mother inside still inside it. Villain and hero escaped with an ounce of their lives, however. Based on reports, it seemed neither were particularly bothered by the collateral damage. Not ridden with guilt -- more on the desire to not tarnish his image any more than he already has, Supernova went straight for the Clacher home, so that he may be able to comfort the now orphaned girl. It was due to this revelation, Roxanne realised the nature of her powers. In a fit of rage, she summoned her mother's entire collection, using the stones to imprison and suffocate the young hero. Unfortunately, Dreadlock followed Supernova, intending to exact revenge. Instead, she found a pole, which Roxanne fashioned into a spear, piercing her heart. The girl was never the same after that day. Strangely, she did not feel the guilt that she knew Dreadlock and Supernova failed to have. She felt a hole in its place, a hole she knew would never be satisfied. A bloodlust arose in her that day, thus her rise to villainy. Rise to Fame Life as a Villain and an Artist Uprising; Victory Day Age of Villainy Serving under the Overboss Nostalgia of the Great Lakes, The Queen of Rock is the ruler of Toronto, with the city itself as the capital. She resides in the CN Tower, taking advantage of its height often to stage city-wide concerts. She rules the land under an iron fist, with one of the few luxuries given to all being the music. Toronto is rich, thanks to her powers, and it is well defended. Her second-in-command is The Charmer, who is just as ruthless as she is. Powers and Abilities * Gemstone Manipulation: The Queen of Rock has control over all forms of semi-precious and precious stones. This constitutes the summoning, the moulding, the smashing, even the shattering of gemstones. However, there are limits. The rarer the stone is, the harder it is to summon and manipulate (i.e. her concentration is strained and her energy drains greatly). The largest gem and/or heaviest she can summon at any given time would amount to the size and/or weight of a boulder. * Metal Manipulation: The Queen of Rock also has control over metals. As long as the metal is not fatal to the touch, it is within her realm of control. Though, the rarity of the metal, depending on the location, will determine how easy it will be for her to manipulate the material. She is unable to summon them like with gems, and requires constant physical contact to manipulate them. Due to this drawback, she cannot use the metals as guided projectiles. She can control metals that size up to that of a piano, or have the mass of a full safe. If she attempts anything more than that, her powers go haywire. * Musical Talent: The Queen of Rock can play a wide variety of instruments, including but not limited to: the violin, the piano, the drums, etc. She specialises with the electric guitar, however, having a wide assortment she can use catered for different pitches. * Axe-Wielding: In addition to the above, most of her instruments also double as weapons. Almost all of her guitars also double as literal axes, which is the weapon she is most accustomed to. Notes